


House of Hydra

by CaptainSummerDay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hydra!Model AU, Nudity, Post Season 2, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSummerDay/pseuds/CaptainSummerDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a bid to attract new investors, Ward decides that Hydra is in need of rebranding and a change of direction.</p><p>Otherwise known as Agents of Shield if Tyra Banks took over as showrunner in Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Hydra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnow1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnow1988/gifts).



If Skye was being honest, she would admit that this was totally not how she had imagined this encounter playing out.

It had seemed like such a great idea at the time. Her team was ready. _She_ was ready. Months of training, of tracking down leads, taking down bad guys... they were ready to finally go for the jugular. Cut off the head for good.

Goddamn Hydra.

“You’re telegraphing again.”

Goddamn _Ward_.

Skye gritted her teeth as she ducked under the lazily thrown left hook and spun back out of reach.

“Better. Keep those hands up though.”

She hadn’t counted on whatever it was that seemed to be blocking her powers. After so long feeling that constant vibration just beneath her skin, the sudden absence was jarring, and it was completely messing with her game.

(If Skye was being completely honest, like, _truth serum_ honest, she might admit that her current state of distraction had less to do with the lack of her powers and more to do with her opponent’s current attire. Or _lack_ thereof. And the fact that maybe she once or twice might have dreamt of a similar scenario playing out only with less fighting and more...well... _grappling_.)

But as there was no such thing as a truth serum Skye was just going to get it together and take the smug bastard down.

She shifted her weight forwards onto to her left leg as she brought her right up in a sweep, aiming for Ward’s exposed side.

Moments later Skye slammed into the floor, her leg pinned between Ward’s arm and chest as he smirked down at her and shook his head slowly.

“Now that was just sloppy.”

Skye growled but her kick failed to connect as Ward danced back out of reach. She flipped back up to her feet, huffing out a breath that blew the messy strands of hair from her face. Skye was not normally concerned with her appearance during combat. Usually the more pressing need to contain and control the situation absorbed all of her focus, but Ward’s mask hadn’t even slipped once, despite the stupid thing having no visible means of attachment.

It was beyond frustrating.

Ward cocked his head to one side. “Something the matter?”

“Your face is the matter.” Skye grumbled to herself as she adjusted her stance to a more defensive position. “What’s up with the whole costume thing anyway?”

Ward’s mouth twitched as though biting back a smile. “Bit rich coming from you, Skye. We had an office pool as to how much of your budget was spent on those outfits your team likes to wear. Don’t tell me you all just happen to shop at ‘Superheroes R Us’. Let me keep that illusion at least.”

Skye feinted right with a quick jab and almost landed her follow-up hook but Ward spun out at the last moment, her fist brushing against his bared chest rather than connecting.

“It’s a uniform.” She spat out through gritted teeth. “Still doesn’t explain...”

Skye trailed off and gestured roughly at Ward and the clothing he was barely wearing. “ _that._ ”

The jerk had the nerve to shrug. “You’re the one who chose to crash the office party. Our new Head of PR thought it would be good for morale to have a theme and I felt it was important to support her. She picked it out. Apparently there was a vote and everything.”

Skye’s arms dropped to her side as she rolled her eyes. “Okay. I’ll bite. Just what the hell are you dressed up as?”

Ward grinned. “I felt it best not to ask.”

Skye pursed her lips as she tried not to look at Ward. The form-fitting, low slung black leather pants were distracting enough, but the fact that they were paired with just a matching mask that covered the top of his face meant that it was an exercise in futility. Super villains were _not_ supposed to look sexy dammit.

Then again, when had Ward ever played by the rules?

The object of Skye’s frustration gestured to the table in the corner of the room, misreading the cause of Skye’s momentary loss of focus. “You want to stop and grab some water? I don’t mind if you need to take five.”

“What I need,” Skye growled as she launched herself across the room in a flurry of blows which Ward deflected with ease. “is for you to put a goddamn shirt on.”

And really, aside from the whole blocked powers thing, Skye couldn’t help but feel as Ward dodged and weaved past her punches, that there was something fundamentally _unfair_ about the whole situation. Okay, _maybe_ she’d become a little too reliant on being able to blast her opponent with a shockwave or something, but Skye hadn’t exactly ignored the more traditional side of combat training these past few months. Yet no matter what combination of moves or styles Skye threw at him, Ward dodged with seemingly effortless ease.

That shouldn’t even be possible in leather pants as tight as those.

Skye caught herself staring at the firm outline of hard thigh muscles before she managed to yank her gaze away. The knowing smirk on Ward’s face wasn’t much of an improvement.

“I don’t know why you’re so upset,” Ward commented casually as he threw a few lazy punches in Skye’s direction, forcing her backwards across the room. “We all felt it was a little unfair for your team to be the only ones who had to turn up in costume.”

“Uniform.” Skye gritted out as she felt her back hit the wall behind her.

Ward side stepped the knee she threw out as he slid past her defence to pin her against the wall.

“Surely it’s only right that I dress up too, especially when you keep making such an effort for me.”

Skye swallowed as she struggled against the wall of hard muscle trapping her in place. She could feel Ward’s breath against the side of her neck as she resolutely refused to meet his eyes, choosing instead to focus jagged scar that sliced away from Ward’s shoulder.

She wondered briefly when he’d got it, before reminding herself that she didn’t care.

 _Bad guy remember?_ Skye chided herself as she tried not to let her gaze drop any lower. _You’re here to beat the bad guy, not get sucked into flirting with him._

“It’s a _uniform_. _”_ Skye spat out as she aimed her head towards Ward’s shoulder, only to stumble as he abruptly let go and moved away.

She couldn’t help but notice the two star shaped marks on his side, mirroring the ones on her own abdomen.

Skye clamped down on the unsettled feeling in her stomach as she huffed out a breath and watched as Ward walked over to the side bar and poured out two glasses of scotch.

She totally was not staring at the way the leather gripped his ass as he moved.

He turned and held out a glass. Skye pulled a face in response.

“This isn’t a social visit, Ward.”

Ward shrugged as he raised his own glass to his lips and took a sip. “When is it ever with you, Skye?”

Skye narrowed her eyes as she stalked across the room and snatched the glass, downing the drink in one. “My name, is _Daisy_.”

Ward smiled as he gestured towards the open bottle of scotch. “I like what you’ve done to your hair.”

Skye reached out for the bottle and poured out a generous measure trying to ignore Ward as he leaned in close. She felt his breath stir the strands of hair at the back of her neck.

“It suits you. _Skye._ ”

Skye slammed the bottle back down on the bar as she spun round to face Ward.

“Why can’t you take this seriously? Stop acting like we’re friends or some crap.”

Ward huffed out a sigh as he took another sip of his drink. “That hurts my feelings, Skye.”

Skye let out a snort as she knocked back the scotch. “Didn’t think you had any. Not after you shot the last one.”

Suddenly Ward moved, his arms slamming down on the bar either side of Skye, caging her in. This close, she could see the telltale twitch in his jaw. “Don’t.”

Okay. That had been a low blow and Skye wasn’t exactly proud of herself for saying it. But it wasn’t like Ward was helping the situation. They were meant to be locked in combat, good versus evil in an epic showdown, meant to stop Hydra once and for all.

Not this weird, quasi-foreplay.

Skye raised her eyes to meet Ward’s heated stare, fighting the impulse to swallow. “Don’t what?” she taunted, aware of how the heat from his body seemed to press against her skin and ignoring the sensation. “Speak the truth? Like you’d know anything about that.”

Ward leaned in closer. “Stop. There’s no point when we both know you’re lying.”

Skye arched an eyebrow as she nodded towards the octopus insignia handing behind her. “Then what is all this? Huh? What are you after, Ward?”

For the first time since Skye had entered the room, she noticed the hitching rise and fall of Ward’s chest as he struggled to regain control. She could see the way the pulse in his neck seemed to jump and flicker before he pushed away with a muttered curse and stalked back toward his desk.

“A team.” He sprawled out in the leather chair and stared at her over the top of his glass, his expression unreadable from this distance before he finished his drink and dropped the empty tumbler onto the walnut surface. “I thought that was obvious.”

“A team?” Skye stepped forward before she even realised what she was doing, her tone incredulous as she walked towards him. “What was so wrong with us? You claimed to want back in and then bailed in the middle of an op!”

Ward’s jaw twitched again as his fingers white knuckled around the chair’s armrests.

“I ‘bailed’,” he spat out, “when one of my ‘team mates’ tried to murder me in cold blood during said op. While my back was turned no less. I wasn’t part of your team, I was a patsy. Just like Bakshi, just like Kara.”

Skye froze in confusion. He was lying. He had to be lying. Hell, he was _the bad guy_ , that’s what they did. Lying was like number one on the job skills requirements list.

So why was her gut saying he was telling the truth?

Skye was spared from her moment of indecision as a sudden burst of static came across her comlink followed almost immediately by Hunter’s dry tones.

“Alright kiddies, consider this party busted. Coulson’s calling for us to fall back, like yesterday. Move your arses. Asap. Chop chop. On the double and all that crap.”

Skye frowned and then the comlink crackled into life again. “Daisy, that means you.”

Ward hadn’t moved from his position, his eyes fixated on her. She found herself raising her hand in a half wave, half salute before she caught the gesture.

“This isn’t over, Ward.” Skye stated as she moved backwards towards the door.

He tilted his head towards her in acknowledgement. “When is it ever with us?”

Skye tried to ignore the melancholy note in his voice as she raced towards the exit.

As superhero showdowns went, that one pretty much blowed.

***

Skye bit back a curse as she rounded the corner only to crash into someone coming the other way. The unregistered gifted she had been chasing disappeared into the dense Manhattan crowd leaving Skye staring at a very familiar chest.

A chest she definitely had _not_ been thinking about since the last time she saw it.

Luckily for Skye’s concentration, this time it was covered in a crisp white shirt, finished off with a well cut suit and deep crimson tie.

It was a good look.

Skye’s eyes drifted lower.

It was a _really_ good look.

Skye realised with a start that she was currently being supported by the arms wrapped around her waist and abruptly pushed away. She couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her as cool air chased away the warmth from Ward’s hands.

“Skye. What an expected pleasure.”

She could hear the smile in his voice as she quickly regained her composure. _No checking out the enemy! Focus. Be the hero._

Skye lifted her chin as she rallied as best she could and met Ward’s stare. “Wish I could say the feeling’s mutual.”

Her insult seemed to fly right past him as Ward grinned. “I see you’ve toned down the colour palette. Is this a permanent change or just a stealth alternative?”

Skye fought the urge to brush at her black, form fitting outfit and instead raised an eyebrow as she ran an exaggerated gaze down the stylish suit Ward was wearing.

“At least my outfit’s practical.” She sniffed.

Ward sighed. “I’m on my way back from a business meeting. If you wanted me to get changed you could have texted me a heads up.”

Skye rolled her eyes as she snorted. “I didn’t think they listed super evil corporations in the phone book.”

Ward’s mouth twitched into a tight smile. “Well, Shield might be ex-directory but we’re a legitimate business.”

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small rectangular card of embossed ivory which he held out to her.

Skye raised her eyebrow in surprise. “What’s this?”

“My card.”

At Skye’s blank look Ward let out another sigh. “Maybe next time you could text or call, set up a meeting rather than crashing into my place of work. It upsets the employees when Shield’s finest decide to raid the place when we’re judging the baking competition.”

Despite her better judgement, Skye reached out and plucked the card from Ward’s fingers, turning it over to see the elegant typeface and logo.

The logo.

“ _House_ of Hydra?”

Ward smiled. “We’re rebranding. Check out our website, I’ll give you the friends and family discount.”

Skye just stared at Ward speechless as he glanced down at his watch and pulled a face.

“If you don’t mind, lovely as this catch-up has been, I have a meeting with one of our investors in fifteen minutes and I would hate to be late.” He threw a wink at Skye as he straightened his jacket and continued to walk, throwing over his shoulder as he passed, “Be seeing you, Skye.”

Skye scrambled together her wits.

“It’s _Daisy_ ” she yelled at the departing figure, her voice all but drowned out by the sounds of traffic.

Goddamn Ward.

Goddamn Hydra.

***

Grant ducked his head under the shower and let out a sigh as the warm water washed over him.

Today had been too fucking long.

It’s not like he hadn’t known the scale of what he was getting himself into. Rebranding Hydra and moving away from the long held goal of world domination had been a tough sell, especially because Grant wasn’t quite sure at first how many people were agreeing because they were just happy to comply. Add to that the more personal issues he was facing and Grant had been severely tempted to wash his hands of the whole mess and go build himself a cabin in the woods or something.

Six months ago he’d been sat in a bar contemplating exactly that when a bottle of his favourite brand of scotch had appeared in front of him

_Your brooding’s giving me a headache._

It had taken Grant a moment to realise that the tart crisp voice he heard had actually been in his head.

By the time his shock had passed, the owner of the voice had already settled herself in the seat beside him and poured them both a generous measure. What felt like a million different scenarios of how this could be a trap flashed through Grant’s mind, but before he could even open his mouth to voice them, his uninvited drinking partner let out a delicate sigh.

“Believe it or not Grant, I really did just step into this bar for a quiet drink. But now that your mental anguish has effectively destroyed that goal, I find myself wondering if we couldn’t in fact be the solution to each other’s problems.”

Grant raised the scotch to his lips as he took in the elegant figure next to him. She arched an immaculately made-up brow as she met his gaze without flinching. He knew she was dangerous. It was just... his gut was telling him that she wasn’t dangerous to _him_.

Grant swallowed a mouthful, savouring the burn as it slid down his throat before he leant back.

“And just how it is that you know so much about me? Grant Ward has been erased from every database save one.”

The woman let out a snort. “I am _not_ shield. Quite the opposite. We’re not so different, you and I. Daddy was a senator and always liked to keep up appearances... at least while the cameras were rolling. The reality behind closed doors often leads to some questionable choices about allegiances...”

Grant shifted uneasily in his seat as the blonde paused to take another sip before continuing.

“Suffice to say, I’ve recently found myself looking for a new means of employment and _you_ need someone with my expertise to help you with your problem.”

Grant smirked. “I think I can handle some disgruntled lackeys.”

His companion smiled. “I’m sure you can, only...”

She leant towards him and placed her cool hand on top of his.

_That wasn’t the problem I was referring to..._

Grant let out another sigh as he felt the warm water start to loosen the tight knots of tension in his muscles. It would be fair to say he had his doubts back in that bar, but the past six months had been remarkably trouble free.

Aside from the one, obvious exception.

It seemed fitting given the direction of his thoughts as he reached for the shampoo that this was the moment his senses registered the presence of another person in the bathroom.

The click of the safety being flicked off moments later was merely confirmation.

“Alright, mate. What say you drop the Pantene and come out here for a talk?”

Grant slowly turned around, being very careful to keep his arms raised. Through the steamed up glass on the shower wall, he could just about make out a black clad figure and the gun currently trained on him.

The gun twitched to the right. “Now step out here where I can see you, and let’s not have any funny business, yeah?”

With a deep pang of regret to be leaving what had been until that point, a most soothing shower, Grant eased his way onto the cold bathroom tiles.

“Yeah, nice and slow. Keep those arms up where I can- _Jesus Christ!”_

Grant felt his eye twitch as he fought not to react to the Brit currently shielding his eyes. It would be an ideal time to press this unexpected advantage and disarm the Shield agent, but Grant had had a long enough day already.

Instead he let out a sigh. “Can I lower my arms now?”

“What? Yes. Ahhh fuck it. This has gone tits up anyway.”

Hunter let out a groan and dropped his stance, motioning to the towel rail. “You mind?”

Grant shrugged. “You’re the one who felt the need to interrupt my shower. I gave Skye my number in the hope to avoid this sort of situation.”

“Gave her your...” Hunter let out an incredulous laugh and leaned back against the bathroom wall as he shook his head. “Well that explains a lot. What is it with that lot and the need to keep so many bloody secrets?”

Grant made a sympathetic noise of support as he snagged a towel and wrapped it round his waist. He took a step towards the counter and paused as he reached for one of the pots laid out there. “You mind?”

Hunter frowned as he looked over at the unlabelled red glass container. “What is it?”

“It’s for my shoulder. Helps with the healing.”

At Hunter’s nod of approval, Grant took a swipe of the cream and began to massage it into the fading scar on his shoulder. From the corner of his eye he could see Hunter tilt his head and sniff the air in confusion.

“That’s the first rub I’ve smelt that doesn’t smell like complete arse.”

Grant paused and then felt a smile work its way across his face. After having spent the day debating different ways to launch the Hydra-tion skincare range, it seemed like a golden opportunity had just walked right into his bathroom.

“Here.” Grant capped the jar and threw it over to Hunter. “It’s part of our new line.”

Hunter let out a snort. “You’re telling me Hydra is getting out of the world domination business and instead getting into... what, cosmetics?”

Grant grinned. “I can show you if you’d like.”

Hunter spun the red glass container round in his hand for a moment before he let out a sigh. “Yeah, sure, why not? I’m sick of being the only one who doesn’t bloody know what’s going on.”

Hunter pushed away from the wall and paused as he reached the door. “Only, can you put some bloody clothes on first?”


End file.
